wish
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: -Oneshot SasuNaru- 'Kau akan mengetahui bahwa orang itu berharga buatmu di saat kau sudah kehilangannya.' Warn! B.L, angst, sho-ai delel.


R/N: Gomenasai~ (_ _) bagi para penduduk FNI(?) karena mengecewakan kalian semua . Rhie nggak bermaksud ninggalin FNI dalam jangka waktu lama kok. Hanya saja, ternyata fandom sceenplays ma HarPot lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan disitu XD #plak

Ni sebagai permintaan maafnya

Semoga suka ya ^^V Haapy reading deh …

.

**~oOo~**

.

_Kau tahu… cinta itu terkadang aneh._

_Saat kau mencoba menggenggamnya erat, ia akan mati._

_Sebaliknya…_

_Jika kita menggenggamnya terlalu lemah, maka ia akan lari._

_Cinta yang buat orang kuat menjadi lemah, dan orang lemah menjadi kuat._

_Cinta yang membuat kau bisa merasakan apa itu perasaan bahagia._

_Tapi…_

_Semua itu mungkin nggak berlaku bagiku…_

.

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wish: Penyesalan itu selalu datang terakhir© Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**Warn!: B.L, sho-ai, chara death, aneh =.=; ya, pokoknya gitu deh…**

**~oOo~**

.

Sasuke pov

'Apakah cinta kita itu salah?' aku masih menatap batu nisan di hadapanku. Tempat di mana cintaku… jiwaku… serta ragaku yang sudah terkubur di sana.

Hujan yang mengguyur kota Tokyo malam ini sama sekali tidak membuatku merasakan apa yang namanya dingin. Dingin? Arti hidupku saat ini pun aku tidak tahu. Untuk apa? Toh orang yang membuatku bisa bertahan selama ini sudah pergi kan? Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

Apa kau nggak merindukanku, _Dobe_? Kenapa kau nggak pernah menemuiku lagi? Apa aku mengecewakanmu?

Aku belum beranjak dari tempat ku berdiri sekarang sejak lebih dari enam jam yang lalu. Menunggu seperti ini. menunggu adanya keajaiban yang dapat membuatmu kembali padaku..

"Kenapa… kenapa kita nggak pernah bisa bersama?" sekuat apa pun aku berteriak, nggak mungkin ada yang membalas atau menjawab perkataanku kan? Kau bodoh Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini? Apa? Kumohon _Dobe_! Jawab aku… sekali saja, aku ingin mendengar suaramu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Air mata ini. kenapa harus keluar lagi? Aku nggak butuh! Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah kau, _Baka_.

"ARGH!" teriakku mencoba mengalahkan suara gemuruh petir yang semakin kuat. "Kenapa _Dobe_! Kenapa kau pergi! Jawab!"

Hening…

Kenapa nggak menjawab? Apa kau marah padaku? Padalah setiap aku marah padamu, kau akan terus menggerutu sampai _badmood _ku hilang.

.

Flashback

.

"_Dobe… kau marah?" aku bertanya pada namja manis di hadapnku. Ia cemberut sambil memasang muka manis yang membuat siapa saja jadi tergoda. "aku belikan es krim, mau?" pancingku. Aku tahu kelemahannya terletak pada makanan manis tersebut._

"_Mau!" teriaknya girang. Bingo! Dugaanku benar kan. Ia langsung memelukku dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Manis…dasar Dobe-ku satu ini memang benar-benar manis._

"_Memangnya kenapa kau ngambek?" aku mencoba bertanya dahulu padanya terlebih dahulu sesaat ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatapku lekat. Entah apa maksud dari tatapannya itu._

"_Aku marah karena kau dekat dengan Sai." jawabnya jujur._

_Aku menggenggam tangan tan itu. menatap lekat kedua bolamata shappire tersebut , mencoba menyakinkannya . "aku berjanji… selamanya aku akan terus bersamamu, bodoh." Jawabku mantab sambil mengelus pipinya perlahan._

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ne! aku akan selalu mencintaimu… Uzumaki Naruto."_

_._

Flashback off

.

Munafik? Aku tahu bahwa ternyata aku memang munafik. Aku membohongimu, Dobe! Sebenarnya saat itu aku memang sudah berpacaran dengannya –Sai. Gomen… gomaenasai…

Kalau bisa… aku ingin sekali memutar waktu saat di mana aku pernah menyakitimu dulu. Di mana saat kau pernah memergokiku bersama Sai di dalam kamar. Di mana saat itu aku langsung menamparmu karena kau mengatakan bahwa Sai adalah laki-laki tidak tahu diri. Kau tahu _Dobe_, aku menyesal membuatmu menangis seperti itu.

.

Flashback

.

"_Jawab aku Sasuke! Kenapa Sai bisa ada di sini!" teriak Naruto di depan mukaku._

_Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku tertangkap basah oleh Naruto –kekasihku- sendiri?_

_Ia masih memandangku, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca –menandakan sebentar lagi pertahanannya akan runtuh. Kenapa? kenapa aku tega melukainya?_

"_Kenapa! karena ia adalah pacarku!"_

"_Pacar! Kau anggap laki-laki tidak tahu diri ini pacarmu!" Naruto menunjuk muka Sai dengan tatapan menjijikan. Aku tidak suka dengan tatapannya itu. entah apa yang membuat tanganku refleks menaparnya._

_Plak!_

"_JAGA UCAPANMU IDIOT!"_

_Tidak… bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ku katakan. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya sungguh._

_Namun, aku telambat. Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Menangis… aku mlihatnya menangis tadi…_

_Baka!_

.

End of flashback

.

Aku bukan pacar yang baik ya? Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui kalau kau ternyata menderita leukemia.

Aku tersenyum miris. Menghitung… aku mencoba menghitung berapa liter air mata yang pernah kau buang karena aku.

Banyak…

Bahkan aku tidak tahu berapa arti 'banyak' itu?

Aku menunduk…

Aku tahu, kisah kita mungkin tidak seindah seperti percinta Romeo dan Juliet…

Kalau aku bisa hidup kembali dan bertemu denganmu suatu saat nanti… aku ingin satu hal yang ku ingat… aku ingin aku masih mengingat kenangan indah kita dulu.

Ya…

Bukan ide yang buruk kan? Au tidak ingin kau menunggu terlalu lama disana.

Aku akan menysulmu! Tunggu aku.

.

End of Sasuke pov

.

_Kau akan mengetahui bahwa orang itu berharga buatmu di saat kau sudah kehilangannya._

Playlist:

**- DBSK: Don't say goodbye**

**- DBSK: Wish**

**- DBSK: May I love you**

**- DBSK: Saranghamnida**

**- DBSK: Forever love**

.

**~oOo~ END ~oOo~**

**.**

Tamat! Beneran loh~ wkwkwk X) daripada Rhie bikin yang mulichap, mending oneshot ja ya… July or August nanti Rhie mungkin bakalan aktif lagi ke fandom ini ^^ doakeun supaya bisa balik lagi yee~ *gayakinndiri* Oe, sekalian minta doanya supaya ulangan semesterannya lancer *masih sibuk ulangan*

Give me some review

Kalian nggak akan pernah tahu bagaimana pentingnya sebuah review sebelum kamu menjadi author right?

So…

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
